


【崔胜澈x你】黏黏糊糊

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “你会因为一个梦而喜欢上一个人吗？”“能在梦里出现的人不是已经喜欢上了吗？”





	【崔胜澈x你】黏黏糊糊

**Author's Note:**

> “你会因为一个梦而喜欢上一个人吗？”
> 
> “能在梦里出现的人不是已经喜欢上了吗？”

01

都说男人谈恋爱之后会变得幼稚，我当时看着崔胜澈还在想着，他这么酷应该是被列在这条理论外的男人吧。

事实是我错了。

“在想什么，我的bb？”

崔胜澈单穿着一件淡紫色的毛衣，胸前雪白，大半个手掌缩在衣袖里面，只露出有点肉肉的手。

他伸出手拉住正躺在沙发上的我的手，又抬起来晃了晃，带着撒娇的意味嘟着嘴跟我说：

“给我按摩一下肩膀好不…？”

—你叫我怎么不对他心动呢？

我挪了挪身子，示意他坐在我旁边。崔胜澈脸上浮现出向日葵一样灿烂的笑容，一伸手便把我整个身子搂进怀里，又用脸颊蹭了蹭我。

“你这样抱着我，我怎么给你按摩呢？”他真的可爱又好笑。

“喔，我就想抱抱你。”崔胜澈松开手，又乖乖的转过身。

我一下一下地给他揉着肩膀，心里想的全都是他的可爱。

“要是一个人吸引我，他无论选择什么方式表达自己，对我来说都很可爱。”

02

我们两个可能是幼稚鬼的化身，斗斗嘴打打闹闹又一天。

这不又开始日常斗嘴了。

“我都说这裙子不短！就在膝盖上面一厘米好吗！”

“喔，你是没看见你们公司男同事看你的眼神吗？”

“我…我会保护好自己的。”我好像在问非所答。

“还有，都秋天了，还光腿穿裙子会着凉的。”这位崔先生好像对我的裙子意见很大。

我觉得他说的有道理，可又不知道该怎么圆自己的话，下不来台阶。

—不行，气场不能输。

“你等等！”我去搬了个小凳子，站了上去。

“哼！”我其实是没话可说了。

我看见崔胜澈笑场了，嘴唇微妙的蠕动着，在抑制着笑声。

“你别嘴硬了，我会忍不住把你亲到嘴软的。”

03

都说小情侣在一起久了，就会趋于平淡。我看不是吧，例如这位牛奶糖做的崔先生，现在正抱着我睡觉，脚还顺带蹭着我的小腿。

—真的是黏黏糊糊的小男生。

“我昨天梦到你了，宝贝。”崔胜澈放下手里的橙汁。

“嗯？我只知道你昨天抱我抱的太紧了。”

“我抱得这么紧，你都不知道我梦见你了嘛？”

“…？”我没理清楚这两者之间的关系。

“是我隔音效果太好了。否则，你一能听见我砰砰的心跳声。”

说着这句话的崔先生，拉着我的手慢慢地放在他的左胸膛上。

04

“我是你心脏的十万分之一，你也是我的之一，

让我心脏兵荒马乱的那百分之一。”


End file.
